Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33075567-20170911212249
This my own Imagination Element Idea, Element Name : Creation Moves/Spells : Elemental Ray/Blast, Description : User Charges up all Elements and Blast it Dealing Multiple Damage (100-175)and Stun the Opponet if make Contact with the Ray/Blast, it can also Follow the User's Cursor, it has a Really Long Range, When Charged Up, the Elemental Ray/Blast will last Longer, but when you want it Charged, it takes a while Since it's a Powerful Move/Spell, Cooldown : 25 Seconds. (Plus the Speed of it Moving is VERY SLOW, the Speed of a Player that is Level 0 and has not Upgrade Stats yet) Galactic Surge, Description : User Charges up and Forming a Small Galaxy that is Explosive but deals low Damage and can Stun Opponents if they Make Contact with the Middle of the Small Galaxy (30 roblox player feet wide, 30 feet long, when charged up, it's 40 by 40), User can choose which way should the Small Galaxy go by their Cursor, Cooldown : 15 Seconds. Shielding Creation, Desciption : User Summons the Elements that Heals and Shields you and also attacks Opponents from a Short Radius, Shooting Lasers that Constantly Follows the Opponent, even if they are very Fast Dealing around 25-75 Damage (Plus the Move/Spell can Reach from a Far Distance, 50 by 50, when charged, the Healing and Shielding last longer), Plus it can Heal Party Members, Cooldown : 50 Seconds. {Blessing Touch/Draining Death, Blessing Touch Description : User can use this Move/Spell in Battle and if there is a Party Member in need of Help, it can Give the Party Member 200, 300 if Charged, Cooldown : 17 Seconds, Plus if this Move/Spell was use on a Opponent, their Stats will Decrease by 25%. Draining Death, Description : User Pulls the Opponent from a Medium Radius, Draning their Life (150-200), Slowing them Down and give their Life to you plus increasing your Speed by 20% but decreasing your Defence by 30%, Cooldown : 15 Seconds, Plus you can Switch these Moves/Spells by Pressing " g ".} Ultimate Move/Spell : "The Joy Of Creation" or "Creation's Creativity" or "Storming Life of Creation", Description : User Creates a Small Light Seed and Throw it at a Direction (can be also throwned far away if User's Cursor is Pointing at the Direction it wants to throw), then the Seed shoots out a Light Beam at the Sky then Creates a Storm Cloud that can be Moved by the User's Cursor, shooting out Elemental Minerals and Stuns any Opponent that is in the Cloud's Radius ( Width : 75, Length : 75, Height : 20 ), when the Ult is Active, User's Moves/Spells Damage are Decreased by 75% but increases User's Health and Defence by 30%, the Storm Cloud can Damage about 50-75, some Elemental Minerals deal less Damage and some deal More Damage, Plus the Storm Cloud can stay for about 8-10 Seconds, Cooldown : 2 minutes and 15 seconds Fusion : All Elements ( if a New Element gets added, the Fusion Will also need that new Element to it's Fusion ), Cost of Diamonds : 1500 Elemental Ray/Blast, Galactic Surge, Shielding Creation, Ultimate Ignores Gravity's Shield, and are Projectiles Thumbnail of the Element : it will might look like Spectrum's Rainbow Color but it's a bit Darker and it's Line Design will look like the Symbol of Life and Death Plus, Ignore Spectrum's line in the Middle